


Alongside

by Katherine



Category: The Willful Princess and the Piebald Prince - Robin Hobb
Genre: Drabble, Gen, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26498806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Felicity was of lowly birth, yet.
Kudos: 3





	Alongside

Felicity was of lowly birth, yet as wet-nurse's child was raised side-by-side (shadow-by-following, acting as bending servant or indulgent elder sister) with a princess. She in turn suckled the Queen-in-Waiting's newborn son, fed that prince who was only half royal blood alongside Felicity's own bastard.

She kept many truths never spoken of, all secret within her thoughts like a bird sheltered in its nest. It was only when the two children to whom she had given suck were long since grown and slain that she made record of what she knew, wrapping her words around her son Redbird's final song.


End file.
